Of Songs And Memories
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: He smiles at her, putting the plates down so he can wrap her in a hug. “You'll never know dear, how much I love you.”


Dan. His first name alone was enough to send shivers down her spine and make goosebumps erupt from her tan skin. There was just something special about him, something that drew her to him. Maybe its the way he loves her, the way he makes her feel inside. There were so many possibilities, but she sticks with the first one. For now.

She pads down the stairs, careful not to disturb him so she could watch him cook. She was a quiet observer as he starts to hum while stirring the sauce, eventually singing. "_I don't want this moment to ever end. Where every thing's nothing without you" _She smiles to herself, mouthing the words to herself, still careful not to make a sound. She sits down on the stairs, sitting so that she can see him while he can't.

"_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock" _He sings as he sets the table, lighting candles everywhere. "_Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring"_

He starts into another song as he spoons spaghetti onto two plates, lathering them with the tomato sauce. "_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."_

She's standing now, walking closer to him. Her voice rings out, surprising him. "_You make me happy, when skies are gray."_

He smiles at her, putting the plates down so he can wrap her in a hug. "_You'll never know dear, how much I love you."_

"_Please don't take my sunshine away_" She sings back, titling her head so that she can kiss him without bumping noses. "Hey."

"Hey." He whispers back, kissing her nose lightly. "I made dinner."

"You should have woken me up so I could help"

"I would've, but two things stopped me. You looked so peaceful while you were sleeping, I couldn't bear to wake you. Besides if I did, you would've wanted to cook and when that happens we won't have a house anymore." He chuckles, his breath tickling her ear as he makes her sit down.

"I can cook." She says, a little insulted despite knowing that it was the truth. He looks at her, making her feel slightly better, and wanting to admit the truth. "Maybe."

He laughs and she slaps him on the chest, twirling strands of spaghetti around her fork. "So what made you come down here and ruin my surprise?"

"I had a dream."

"About?"

"Well it seemed more like a memory. I fell asleep reading 10-8-05, you know that. I think I remember it, I guess its popped out from all those drunken memories."

"Want to tell me about your dream?" Out of nowhere, he's suddenly holding a fork, eating from his own plate.

"I was at this party...."

**FLASHBACK**

_Dan watched as a blonde plopped down on the couch, her hip grazing his arm. It was none other than Serena van der Woodsen, the infamous fifteen year old blonde called a slut by practically everyone. She looked over at him, and he didn't see what everyone else saw. He didn't see a drunk blonde slut as everyone had proclaimed, instead he saw this lost angel, one who had fallen from the skies and had no way of going back up. Lost and not yet found._

"_Stupid Nate and stupid Blair." She muttered to herself, shaking her head a little and the smell of her hair hit Dan like a bulldozer. Somehow, amidst the drinks she had, she still remained herself. Her natural beauty._

_She caught him looking at her and smiled. "Hi, I'm Serena, sorry about being so grumpy a second ago." One second and her mood had changed. One sentence and his life had changed. _

"_Hi, I'm Dan and its fine. Is everything alright?" He asked. Anything to help the angel. _

_She opened her mouth, ready to spill when a sharp shrill rang out. "Serena!"_

_Serena smiled at Dan, remorse clearly visible. "Sorry, I have to go, bye!" _

_And from that day on, he knew that she was the girl he wanted to be with, the girl he wanted to know._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Daniel Humphrey, are you even listening to me?" Serena snaps, bringing back from the well of memories that he had fallen into.

"Sorry, you having the dream made me think of what happened and I got lost, I suppose." He smiles at her, kissing the spot where spaghetti sauce had gotten onto her. "You look really beautiful right now, you know that?"

She shakes her head, leaning in to kiss him again. "I don't, but thank you."

"I'm glad you remember," He suddenly whispers, holding on to her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too. Always.."

"And Forever"


End file.
